


Trap

by heartsome



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:09:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24928942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsome/pseuds/heartsome
Summary: Siyeon is a freelancer and in need of a part-time job. JiU is in a wheelchair and needs an assistant. They meet. Someone has secrets and different thoughts. At which point will the vampires come in? Or have they been there all along?
Relationships: Han Dong | Handong/Lee Yoobin | Dami, Kim Bora | SuA/Kim Yoohyeon, Kim Minji | JiU/Lee Siyeon
Comments: 12
Kudos: 56
Collections: DreamCatcher Vampire Ficfest 2k20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first AU ever to be published so I know I still might be a little "stiff" with writing them. I always want to improve so feel free to give me feedback and constructive criticism. It's much appreciated :D
> 
> Please note that English isn't my first language.   
> I'll try to upload the second chapter as soon as I can.

Siyeon had been looking for a more stable income for a while now. Technically she already had one - she did singing gigs in bars and other places that wanted her to sing there. She also did vocal guides for different artists. You could call it a freelance job.  
However, there was a problem for Siyeon for being a freelancer. She didn’t know precisely how much money she would get each month or even each week. That was the reason she was searching for a part-time job. 

“Gahyeon! Come look at this”, Siyeon shouted from the living room of their shared apartment. She was scrolling through job advertisements.  
“What’s this?” Gahyeon asked after she appeared beside Siyeon who was sitting on the couch.

“I think I should apply for this one.” Siyeon shoved her phone right in front of Gahyeon’s face. The younger one rolled her eyes and took a proper look. The advertisement was from a person around Siyeon’s age looking for an assistant. Apparently they were in a wheelchair and needed help with their daily life. The hourly wage was pretty good too. And even better - the location was about a 15 minute drive away from Siyeon’s and Gahyeon’s apartment. It was quite close when talking about the size of Seoul itself.

Their apartment wasn’t exactly big but not small either. Just convenient for two people in their twenties. Gahyeon being an university student with a scholarship meant that they could afford the apartment more easily. She already had a part-time job at a convenience store down the street. And even though the siblings sometimes got some money from their parents, it wasn’t quite enough for living. So they both had to have some kind of a job.

Gahyeon finally replied to Siyeon. “Yes, I think you should contact this… JiU person like right now. Who knows how many people wants that job? It seems like a good deal.”  
“True, I’ll text them now. What was the number again? Gahyeon, give me my phone back.” Siyeon reached for her phone, but Gahyeon was faster. She got up from the couch and went past the coffee table, out of Siyeon’s reach.

“Who said you were capable of sending job applications? All the ones you’ve applied to lately have rejected you.” Gahyeon teased her older sister.  
Siyeon followed Gahyeon, trying to get her phone back. “Bro, no need throw shade… It can’t be that hard!!”

“Then why did you ask Yoohyeon and I to help you make your website thingy and social medias?”  
Siyeon was now trying not to smile. “Graphic design is not my passion.”  
“Yeah, it was because Yoohyeon and I are more experienced in that. I bet no one would’ve even contacted you if you did it yourself. So let the pro show you how it’s done. I don’t want you to have more disappointments.” Gahyeon sat on the couch again, inviting Siyeon to sit too. “Now, where’s your CV? Let’s include it there first.”

-

The next day, Siyeon was nervously tapping the armrest of the couch she was sitting on. She stared at her phone - Jiu was currently typing a message. They were in the middle of trying to come up with a date for an interview. Siyeon had suggested it to be the next day, there wasn’t really a reason to make things take much longer. Besides, she really needed to get a job as soon as possible.

“Gahyeon!! Jiu is interviewing me tomorrow” Siyeon almost yelled right after she had read the text message she finally received. Jiu and Siyeon had made the agreement to meet the very next day at Jiu’s house for the job interview. It was understandable - they were in a wheelchair after all.

Gahyeon didn’t even look towards Siyeon, she was too focused on watching a kdrama that had kept her hooked since the first episode. “Wait… wait a second.”  
Siyeon then walked straight in front of the television, blocking Gahyeon’s view. Now she had her sister’s attention.

“Hey, get out of the way!” the younger one paused the drama, glaring at Siyeon.

“I said that Jiu is interviewing me tomorrow.”

“Of course you would get the interview, I helped you with this after all. Now, let me focus again on this drama. You should watch it, it’s called Blood.” Gahyeon pushed her sister lightly out of the way.

Siyeon rolled her eyes. “You’re no fun. I’m going to tell Bora and Yoohyeon about this.” She then proceeded to walk into her room, opening their groupchat on the way there. The groupchat had Siyeon, Gahyeon, Bora and Yoohyeon in it. These three were her best friends. Gahyeon too, even though she was Siyeon’s little sister. Bora and Yoohyeon were a couple, an inseparable duo to be honest. Bora was a professional dancer going with the stage name SuA. She had a Youtube channel for her dance videos. She also choreographed songs for some idols too. You could say she had gained some fame and recognition along the years despite her young age.

Yoohyeon, on the other hand, was also a singer like Siyeon was. Unlike her, Yoohyeon had a contract with an entertainment company. It was the same one where Bora was. Yoohyeon’s job was doing backup vocals, guides et cetera. Helping with teaching the trainees and stuff. On top of all that, like Bora, Yoohyeon had a Youtube channel. It was for gaming videos and videos about games and everything you could think of in that area. Sometimes Siyeon and Yoohyeon played games and covered songs together on the channel.

Bora and Yoohyeon both had fans. Bora could very often be seen on Yoohyeon’s channel and vice versa. They hadn’t made their relationship public and Siyeon understood why. South Korea wasn’t the most accepting country, you know… Making it public could mean the both of them losing their careers. Most fans and the general public who knew them thought they were just very good friends. Best friends and roommates, to be exact. There was also a small amount of fans who suspected something. Yeah, the shippers. It was hard for the duo to not slip anything where people could instantly tell their true relationship. They had to be cautious.

[The Gaychat]

5:33 PM, From Singnie  
gays, i have the interview with jiu tomorrow!!!

5:45 PM, From Singnie  
gays????

9:00 PM, From Singnie  
fine, just ignore me then 😔

9:58 PM, From Singnie  
im going to sleep, talk to you tomorrow  
good night

With a sigh, Siyeon put her phone on the nightstand. Only Gahyeon had seen her messages but of course she wouldn’t reply with anything. The other two were probably busy doing something. Maybe videos? Or other work stuff? Unholy things? You could never know when talking about the two. Siyeon decided to just try to get some sleep, she had an interview tomorrow. Better not to make a bad first impression. She didn’t want to be tired. With these thoughts, Siyeon turned off the desk lamp and began to drift off to the dreamworld.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siyeon and Minji meet.

None other than the next day, Siyeon finally opened the door of her car and hopped in. She was nervous, of course she would be. The last time she had had a job interview was a few years back when she was still in college. And she didn’t want to fail this.

The woman took a deep breath and started the engine. She had put a navigator on just in case as she wasn’t so familiar with the area Jiu was living in. It was more far away from the city center than her own apartment. Maybe they lived in a detached house because of the wheelchair? It would make more sense than living in an apartment building with several floors and make it easier for Siyeon to find the exact location. She didn't want to get lost in Seoul and especially just march into a wrong house.

Siyeon had been driving for about five minutes when she started to doubt things a little. She didn’t even know Jiu’s gender or what they looked like. And why would they hire a person to help them when they could have a practical nurse? Or someone like that but with a degree. Siyeon decided to just ask during the interview. She probably won’t be chosen anyways.

There was also the opportunity to just not take the possible job offer if things got too weird. She hoped Jiu wouldn't be a creepy man. Anyhow, it was better to just try than not do anything, there was no turning back now. At least Jiu seemed nice and formal according to their little text conversation.

About ten more minutes and Siyeon finally arrived at the destination and parked her car. She was right, Jiu lived in a detached house. It was a bit bigger than she expected. Jiu must be well off. The whole residential area looked quite expensive.

After taking a deep breath Siyeon stepped out of her car, locked it and started walking towards the front door. While approaching it, from the corner of her eye, she saw something moving inside the house at the window. Must be JiU.

Right at the moment Siyeon pressed the doorbell, she felt something weird. Shivers? Something similar to that.

The weird sensation was however interrupted when the door opened so she just brushed it off. Siyeon stepped back a little to give some room for the door. She looked inside the house - and holy shit. There  _ she _ was, sitting in a wheelchair so peacefully, no... almost  _ gracefully,  _ if that's even possible? How can someone look so beautiful and gorgeous but also so intimidating at the same time? What the actual fuck.

Siyeon had to shake her gay thoughts off and concentrate on the reason she even came here. Had she almost forgotten it? There was no room for gay things  _ right now.  _ She wasn't even surprised at this point. Oh well, Jiu was so gorgeous she didn't even want to question anything anymore. The way her dark purple hair fell onto her shoulders. The way her full reddish or pinkish shaded lips went well with the slight blush applied on her cheeks. Her suit… damn, was that some kind of a harness? And the specs she was using… they were just the tip of an iceberg. Jiu was easily one of the most breathtaking people Siyeon had ever seen. Was she even from this planet?

Siyeon most definitely wasn't prepared for  _ this _ . She was very surprised and taken aback. Positively, of course. In the lesbian way, too. She cleared her head and finally fully concentrated.

"Hi! My name is Lee Siyeon. Nice to meet you. I'm here for the interview." Siyeon flashed her smile while offering a hand, pretty proud of herself for barely even managing not to stutter. She hadn't realized how her pulse had picked up some speed.

Jiu took Siyeon's hand. Siyeon wasn't really surprised by the coldness of the other's hand, it matched her aura and  _ definitely good _ looks very well.

"Hi. I am Kim Jiu."

Jiu's voice sounded sweetish but also somewhat distinct? Her speech was so formal, maybe even a little cold? Extremely controlled. She didn't use many words. At least not yet. Siyeon forgot these thoughts right when Jiu flashed a little smile, letting go of her hand to indicate Siyeon to close the door. With the smile, Jiu didn't look so intimidating. A lot warmer. It didn't last long though and Siyeon was left with hoping to see the beautiful smile more on her face.

By the time she turned back from closing the door, Jiu was already almost in another room, waiting for Siyeon.

"Let's do this in the kitchen. Would you like to have tea, coffee or just some water?"

"A cup of water is fine, please." Siyeon followed Jiu into the kitchen. The house looked even bigger from the inside. Maybe that was because the rooms were almost all connected without any doors. There was only one floor. Obviously. Everything was spacious, just right for a person using a wheelchair. The colors of the walls and the decoration matched well. It was a typical white-grey-black modern combo. Siyeon noticed there were only four doors in the house, including the door she came in from. The others were supposedly the bathroom, bedroom and… the last one was closed. Maybe she'll find out more about it later.

"Please take a seat."

Jiu's monotonic voice almost startled Siyeon. She clumsily took a seat on one of the two chairs at the small table. She had gotten distracted by looking around the house.

Siyeon could only watch Jiu get a glass from a drawer and then fill it with water only to stare at it being in front of her. It felt a little weird watching Jiu serving her when she was the one applying for the job of helping Jiu.

Jiu then rolled to the opposite side of the table with her wheelchair. It wasn't even electric, she had to use her arms to move with it. They must be strong… Siyeon mentally slapped herself before she could think something more about that fact a  _ little _ too much.

-

"Let's start. I already saw your resume. However, I need to have answers to some questions."

Siyeon nodded. She listened attentively to every word the other woman said. "Please, go ahead."

"So… you're 25 years old?"

"Yes."

"And you're a singer?"

"Yes." Siyeon was now wondering what Jiu was trying to achieve with these kind of questions.

"Then, why did you decide to apply for this job?"

Oh. That's it.

Siyeon took a little sip of water before answering.

"Well… As you might know, I'm not quite famous... yet. Yes, I get gigs but the money I get from them is not quite enough for living."

"So the main reason you're here is to get money?"

Siyeon blinked. She should've thought a little more about this. Jiu was clever.

"No, that's not everything. I need more money, of course, but I decided to apply for this one because I  _ know _ a thing or two about nursing... or whatever this is called. Being an assistant? As a child, being a nurse was the other option I wanted to do for a living. After pondering for a very long time, I chose to be a singer in the end."

That was a half-truth. Siyeon didn't actually think about it so long.

"Do you think that is enough for getting the job, though?" Jiu was staring at her eyes, damn, it felt like she was piercing them. Had she even blinked at all?

"If you're asking how I know about it, my mother is a nurse. She made me go to the first-aid course. All three levels. She has always been worried about my sister and me so she shares some handy things from her work. Wants to make sure we survive in any kind of a situation. She's such a worry wart."

"That's... quite impressive. You have a sister?"

Jiu was slowly tapping the table with her fingers. Possibly some kind of a habit. Maybe nervous? There were no other signs of Jiu's possible nervousness though.

"Yeah. She's a college student." Why was she asking questions about her sister now?

"Would you mind telling me more about yourself?"

Oh. Maybe that's it? Jiu was good with her words. Or maybe Siyeon was just dumb.

"Uhmm... sure?"

Siyeon took another sip of water.

"I was born in Daegu but I moved to Seoul with my sister. Because I'm a singer, you know. Most of the agencies and the music scene in Korea are in Seoul. It's all easier here."

Jiu didn't say anything, she just nodded.

"But Seoul is expensive and-"

Jiu lifted her hand, as if trying to stop Siyeon from speaking. Which she did. Great, Jiu was gorgeous and on  _ top _ of that had big  _ top _ energy.

"You know... You brought us back to the beginning. You're basically explaining the same thing again but from another perspective."

Then Jiu proceeded to  _ smirk  _ knowingly. This woman!

Siyeon drank the rest of the water with only two swallows. She was embarrassed and could already feel the heat on her cheeks. Before she could even speak again, Jiu did it first.

"It's okay. I get it." she was smiling and then looked at the empty glass. "Would you like to have another glass of water?"

Siyeon could only nod at this point as she sighed in defeat.

-

Jiu waited for Siyeon to finish the second glass before asking the question again.

"Now. Let me ask you again. Would you mind telling me something about yourself? Give me the real answer all interviewers actually want."

Siyeon sighed and nodded. "Okay."

"As you can see from the resume, I graduated from university. I have two best friends, they're both also in the entertainment industry."

Jiu was just staring at her again with those intense yet pretty eyes.

Suddenly, Siyeon remembered her suspicions during her car ride like a light bulb being lighted up. She stood up quickly and returned the stare. She was also known for looking intimidating. Really she was just useless and maybe a little dumb too.

"Wait. Why aren't you recruiting actual practical nurses from a hospital? Why try to employ people like me?"

At first Jiu didn't respond anything at all, she looked a bit surprised. They were now having some kind of an intense staring contest. 

It went on.

And on.

Until Jiu blinked.

It was now Siyeon who smirked, 'knowingly.' This whole interview was definitely not anything she had expected. Unbelievable, ridiculous even? She looked forward to knowing how things would go from now on.

"Could you please sit down again?" Jiu asked. Her voice was suddenly monotonic again. Siyeon parted her lips slightly and did as Jiu requested her to do.

"I don't trust hospitals. Doctors, actual nurses or people in general who work there."

What. Why would she trust Siyeon or another person trying to get the job, then? As if Jiu could read her thoughts, she continued.

"It's... much easier and more simple this way. All this is too complicated to explain."

Siyeon noticed Jiu seemed more distinct now. Again. Just like at the beginning when she first saw her. She didn't look at Siyeon anymore but somewhere further away.

"Let's just end the interview here. I'll contact you later."

Jiu started rolling towards the door and Siyeon swiftly followed her but not before putting the glass in the kitchen sink, which was quite low. When she finally was exiting through the front door, she took the last glance towards Jiu.

"Bye, I'll look forward to your text. Have a good day."

It was just that the woman wasn't even anywhere to be seen anymore.

-

During the car ride back home, Siyeon found herself having dozens of questions. Even more than she had had before the interview which felt like it had ended too soon. What the heck had just happened? She was so confused. On top of that, she managed to embarrass herself quite badly. Not that it was surprising, it was just that her friends and her sister would make fun of that for so long. Siyeon grimaced just at the thought of it but smiled after. It was just how their relationship dynamic was.

When Siyeon pulled up in front of the apartment building and parked their car for it’s reserved spot, she saw Gahyeon coming out of the building with an unknown girl. It seemed like the girl was leaving and Gahyeon was saying her goodbyes.

Siyeon waited for Gahyeon to go back inside first. After she did that, Siyeon got out of the car and followed her. She hoped Gahyeon hadn’t noticed her. It wouldn’t have mattered if she did, though.

Inside the apartment, Siyeon noticed her little sister was watching the vampire kdrama again. Just like last time, she blocked the other’s view.

Gahyeon stared at Siyeon with annoyance, expecting her to explain her tragic wrongdoings.

“Who was that girl?” Siyeon asked. She thought the two shared  _ everything  _ with each other but why had she never seen that person before?

Gahyeon’s expression shifted from annoyance to surprise. She realised there was no reason to deny it if Siyeon had seen them.

“You saw her?”

“Yes, the interview ended sooner than I expected.” 

“How did the interview go?” Gahyeon was trying to change the subject.

“Don’t change the subject. Who is she? Your friend? Or… girlfriend? I thought you were straight…”

The answer came too quickly.

“I  _ am _ straight. Now, tell me how the interview went.”

Gahyeon stood up, ready to fight Siyeon who had a grin on her face.

“Not before you tell me who that girl is and who she is to you.”

Siyeon started running towards her room because the younger one was chasing her now. If she wasn’t going to let her know anything, she wasn’t going to do that as well. An eye for an eye, some would say.

-

Meanwhile, Jiu had watched through the kitchen window Siyeon leave with her car. She just stared out of it, not really thinking of anything. Literally.

After a while, maybe an hour, she stretched her arms. A habit from her human days. Jiu was waiting for the arrival of the next person to be interviewed. The woman was always as surprised as the first time when people actually saw her ad. And texted her. Not many did that, the rare ones who did were just after some easy money. Gold diggers, maybe? It was no secret that Jiu was rich.

But then there was Siyeon. She was different. She was the only one who ever had questioned Jiu and her reasons. It was interesting, really. Irritating, but intriguing.

Jiu was fascinated. She already knew she wanted Siyeon for this job and maybe… play with her a little? Somehow she just  _ knew _ the young woman would accept the job offer. So she sent her a text right away. Then she fell into the ‘trance’ over again, staring out of the window but now with her eyes closed. If the next applicant arrived, she would hear it.

There was just a  _ little _ problem.

It didn’t have to take a long time for her to recognize the feeling of  _ it _ .

_ The itch. _

_ In her throat. _

Oh, the itch she would never get rid of even if she wanted to.

Jiu opened her eyes abruptly.

_ She would have to feed soon. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if youre wondering what minji looks like in this chapter, just imagine rose blue minji with specs
> 
> !!!this is important: i wont be able to write for at least a week, the next chapter might come after a month im sorry :/ i'll have to see what i can do :D
> 
> anyways, i hope you liked the second chapter, sorry if i made any little mistakes at the end (i was tipsy while writing it, which is now) i hope to get constructive criticism because i'm always aiming to to be a better writer. if you have any questions, feel free to ask! hopefully see you soon :D

**Author's Note:**

> Remember that almost everything written in this fic will connect to something. Things are only getting started. 👀


End file.
